bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Tomura Shigaraki/Synopsis
__TOC__ History During his childhood, he was born under the name Tenko Shimura to an unnamed mother and father. He suffered from an unspecified incident where no hero came to save him. It is presumed that his parents were killed as a result since they didn't seem present at the time and he was alone. People who passed by never offered to help him, because they assumed that a hero would take care of it, leaving him to be ignored. The man named All For One saved him, blaming society for the reason he was not saved sooner. All For One then used this incident as a means of stimulating Tenko's hatred for heroes, and began grooming him to become his successor. Tenko then took on the alias of Tomura Shigaraki and became a part of the League of Villains. Synopsis Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Tomura emerges from Kurogiri's Warp Gate with many other villains at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, having arrived to murder All Might. He is disappointed that they went through so much trouble to obtain the teacher's curriculum (which allowed them to know where All Might would be) only to find that All Might is not there. Tomura wonders whether the man might show up if they killed Class 1-A. After seeing Eraserhead jump into action, he complains that Pro Heroes are such a pain, and that if they were weak villains, they would have stood no chance against him. Tomura then watched Shota's fight to deduce his weakness before deciding to confront Shota directly. Shota elbows the villain in the gut, but Tomura manages to block it with his hand and begins to disintegrate Shota's elbow, telling him not to bite off more than he can chew. Shota punches him as the villain reveals that his quirk's weakness was him having a time limit that was noticeable by his hair falling down. He compliments the hero on being cool before he reveals he is not the final enemy. After the monstrous Nomu badly beats Shota, Tomura tells the hero that they should call for the Symbol of Peace Kurogiri then approaches Tomura, prompting him to ask if Thirteen is dead. Kurogiri informs him that Thirteen has been incapacitated, but he was unable to stop one of the students from escaping, much to Tomura's frustration. Realizing that they cannot hope to beat dozens of pro heroes who would be brought as backup, Tomura decides that retreat is their best option, calling it a "game over." However, on a whim, he notes that before they retreat, they should lower the Symbol of Peace's pride down. Tomura moves to attack Tsuyu Asui by grabbing her face, but his Quirk is nullified by Shota who he compliments for not giving in until Nomu incapacitates him. Izuku Midoriya tries to punch Tomura but is blocked by Nomu. Tsuyu manages to get her face away from Tomura. Suddenly, All Might arrives. Now that their target has appeared, Tomura decides to continue with their mission and orders Nomu to attack All Might. While rescuing Izuku, Tsuyu, and Minoru, All Might temporarily distracts Tomura by hitting him. The hand obscuring his face falls to the ground, prompting Tomura to apologize and grovel to the hand he addresses as "Father", momentarily losing his composure. When All Might goes to fight Nomu, Tomura comments on Nomu's amazing Shock Absorption Quirk, saying to All Might that punches alone are not enough to harm Nomu. He then evades Eijiro Kirishima's punch. After seeing that Kurogiri is pinned down, Tomura orders Nomu to get rid of Katsuki Bakugo and retrieve Kurogiri. After Kurogiri is freed, Tomura begins to talk about violence; that both heroes and villains use violence to protect their respective comrades. He goes on to say that the title of "Symbol of Peace" is nothing more than an oppressive form of violence, accusing All Might of using the title to create more violence, but All Might calls it rubbish. After All Might defeats Nomu, Tomura is shocked and begins to tear up, devastated that Nomu was beaten. After All Might begins taunting them, Tomura begins to panic, feeling like they have lost their only chance to kill All Might. However, Kurogiri tells him to calm down, saying that Nomu did considerable damage to All Might. Tomura regains his composure and decides to finish what Nomu started, rushing in alongside Kurogiri to attack All Might, who is unable to move. However, Tomura is startled by Izuku's speed as the boy intervenes, but Kurogiri protects Tomura and the latter nearly kills Izuku. Unfortunately thanks to the time gained by that hesitation, the pro heroes arrive and Snipe shoots Tomura's arm and legs to save Izuku. Kurogiri stops trying to attack and Tomura once again says that it is "game over." As the two villains are sucked into Thirteen's Black Hole, Tomura assures the heroes that although they failed this time, they would definitely murder All Might next time. Kurogiri warps himself and Tomura back to their hideout at the last second, allowing them to escape from being turned to dust. Tomura complains that his body hurts, all their subordinates were eliminated, Nomu was defeated, All Might is still alive, and everything went wrong. However, through a monitor, All For One reassures Tomura that nothing went wrong and that he was simply over-optimistic. All For One says that it is too late to mourn, and that they should take all the time they need to gather a new group, hand-picked for efficiency. He then adds that Tomura is a symbol of importance, and that next time, he would show the world the horror of his existence. U.A. Sports Festival Arc A recuperating Tomura is watching the Obstacle Race from his computer; he notices that Izuku took first place. Later on, before the battle between Izuku and Shoto begins, All For One tells Tomura to pay close attention to the match, as the two might become obstacles for him in the future. Tomura responds by telling All For One not to make him laugh. Vs. Hero Killer Arc Kurogiri brings Stain to the League of Villains hideout to meet with Tomura. Tomura tells Stain that the League of Villains raided U.A., and that he wants Stain to join the League of Villains, as he is an extraordinary villain. Stain inquires as to Tomura's goal, and Tomura replies that he wants to murder All Might and destroy anything he finds unsatisfactory, including some of the students from Class 1-A. Seeing that Tomura is being childish, Stain calls him foolish and tells him that there is no sense in bloodshed without a cause. All For One orders Kurogiri to allow Stain and Tomura to continue talking, saying that Tomura's meeting with Stain, an experienced infamous villain, will stimulate Tomura's growth. Tomura's meeting with Stain turns into a fight. Stain overpowers Tomura with ease and pins him to the ground, stabbing his right shoulder with one of his daggers and pointing another at his neck. Overwhelmed by Stain's strength, Tomura orders Kurogiri to teleport Stain away, but Stain prevents Kurogiri from moving. Stain tells Tomura that in order to accomplish anything, he needs a creed and a mind, and that those who do not have creeds and minds will definitely die. Stain states that the current society is fake, overrun with poor Heroes and Villains who throw their power around aimlessly. Stain prepares to cut Tomura's neck with his dagger, but Tomura grabs the dagger with his hand and begins to disintegrate it. Tomura tells Stain that, while he does not have such serious creeds, he does have a desire: to crush the society where All Might is set up in, and to plunge it into the ground. He completely disintegrates Stain's dagger and tries to attack, but Stain leaps away. The Hero Killer concludes that, though their goals are different, Tomura's and Stain's desire to destroy the current society is one thing they have in common. Stain tells Tomura that he has tested his mettle and concluded that he has a crooked creed dwelling within him; he wonders what that creed will sprout. Tomura voices his dislike for Stain, not wanting to have a nut job as a team member. Before he leaves for Hosu, Tomura asks All For One to let him borrow some Nomus, because he does not like Stain, and destroying things he does not like seems alright. All For One decides to give Tomura three Nomus, hoping that Tomura will make the opportunity a learning experience. Kurogiri warps himself, Stain, and Tomura to Hosu. Tomura notes that Hosu is quite prosperous while Stain says his goal is to reform Hosu by sacrificing the "fake" pro heroes that work there. Stain talks about people that deserve the title of hero must have achieved great undertakings and that society having too many "fake" heroes who work only for the money. Stain leaves to finish his business of killing more pro heroes. After Stain leaves, Tomura complains about Stain's constant preaching, to which Kurogiri tells Tomura that he shouldn't mock Stain for his preaching, stating to Tomura that Stain's villainous methods have produced great results which intrigues Tomura. Tomura concludes that he and Stain will never get along which irritates him. Wanting to relieve his anger through destruction, Tomura orders Kurogiri to release the Nomus. Kurogiri warps three Nomus to their location and Tomura orders the Nomus to attack Hosu. The three Nomus begin causing destruction to which Tomura praises them for. Kurogiri asks Tomura if he will join the attack, however, Tomura replies that he won't because he is injured. Tomura says that when dawn breaks the world will forget about Stain. Tomura, using binoculars, watches Stain kill the winged Nomu and becomes annoyed that nothing is going his way. After the other two Noumu are restrained and arrested, Tomura disintegrates his binoculars out of anger. Tomura decides to leave and return to the League of Villains hideout. Kurogiri asks Tomura if the results of the attack on Hosu are to his satisfaction, but Tomura replies that the results depends on tomorrow. Kurogiri teleports himself and Tomura back to the League of Villains hideout. The next day, Tomura reads the newspaper. However, the newspaper mainly publishes Stain's feats and that his name will go down in history while the news on the Noumus is undermined. Angry that Stain is all over the news, Tomura crumbles up the newspaper, dissatisfied that his plan to undermine Stain and make the world forget about him failed. Tomura is annoyed by the fact that the world will never forget about Stain and that his efforts were undermined. Final Exams Arc At the League of Villains hideout, Tomura views a picture of Izuku and then disintegrates it. Giran brings in two visitors, Dabi and Himiko Toga, who express interest in joining the League of Villains. Unhappy with the visitors due to them being types he despises the most, Tomura orders Kurogiri to send them away. When Giran tells Kurogiri that he wants his service charge, he also agrees with about letting the visitors introduce themselves. However, Tomura is unimpressed with both especially by Himiko's bizarre manner. Dabi asks if the League of Villains follows a cause, to which Tomura is taken back by his lack of manners and ask for his name since Himiko gave hers. Refusing to reveal his real name, Dabi says that he will be the one to fulfill the Hero Killer's ideals. Angry at them for constantly talking about Stain, he prepares to attack them as they ready themselves. As the three clash, Kurogiri uses his Quirk to stop the fight. Kurogiri tells Tomura that expansion is necessary in order to achieve his wishes and reminds him that if he does not make use of them everything left to them will disappear. Understanding Kurogiri, Tomura storms out of the room in silence. At Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall (Wookiees), he spots and approaches Izuku for an autograph with civilian appearance. After talking about Izuku's small fortune of fame, he mentions his disbelief that he would meet Izuku again, putting his hand around Izuku's neck. He tells Izuku that the last time they met was during the League of Villains's attack at the USJ. Izuku realized his identity as Tomura invites Izuku to have tea with him and smiles wickedly. Tomura, with a hold of Izuku's neck tells him to calm down and that he just wants to have a chat. Izuku warns Tomura that if he attacks him, a Hero will appear, but Tomura threatens the safety of the crowd. Relenting, Izuku asks Tomura what he wants to talk about. Sitting down, he explains to Izuku about the things he hates. However, what he truly despises is the Hero Killer. Tomura tells Izuku that Stain was never apart of the League of Villains and that people speculated his involvement. When Tomura asks Izuku what the difference is between him and Stain. After Izuku finishes explaining, feeling exhilarated and understanding why Stain and Izuku irritate him; because of All Might. Tomura claims to be annoyed that he had the answer but didn't realize it sooner. As well as understanding why he hates current society; because they're all like All Might. Tomura then thanks Izuku for chatting with him. Suddenly, Ochaco appears and wonders who Izuku is talking to. Izuku tries to tell her to run. However, Tomura lets go of Izuku and apologizes for interrupting their shopping. Tomura leaves and warns Izuku to not give chase. However, Izuku asks Tomura what All For One's ultimate goal is. Tomura answers he doesn't know nor care. Disappearing into the crowd, Tomura tells Izuku to take care of himself because the next time they meet, Tomura will kill him. While walking out of the shopping mall, a happy Tomura notes that he did have a creed and an ideal from the very beginning. Tomura decides on his renewed creed; that every deed he commits will be for creating a world without All Might and exposing what "justice" truly is. Tomura leaves, happy that he understands that all his hatred is because of All Might. Forest Training Camp Arc At the League of Villains’ hideout, Kurogiri wonders if the Vanguard Action Squad will be able to handle the mission. Tomura assures Kurogiri that they will be fine; Tomura decides that it is not time for him to reappear and begins to comment on his gameplay. Tomura realizes that his gameplay was faulty when he first attempted to murder All Might and now has decided to let his pawns take down the ones up high before aiming for the final boss. Tomura explains that he intends for the Vanguard Action Squad to make a crack in the superhuman society, noting that the Vanguard Action Squad’s endeavors at Class 1-A and 1-B's training camp will be a blow for the Pro Heroes whether they succeed or not. Kurogiri questions if the Vanguard Action Squad means nothing to him, but Tomura rebuffs Kurogiri’s claim, saying that he respects the Vanguard Action Squad's strength and personally hopes they succeed; Tomura continues to say that while they have their differences, they can rely on each other because both he and Kurogiri are not the only ones oppressed by society’s rules. Hideout Raid Arc After the Vanguard Action Squad return from their completed mission, Katsuki is restrained and strapped to a chair. Tomura talks to Katsuki and asks him to become his comrade, but Katsuki vehemently tells him to drop the small talk and die. After Katsuki and the League of Villains watch a video clip of U.A.'s public apology, Tomura understands why society is criticizing U.A. for their failure and that is because the current Hero society is not just. Spinner agrees that the current hero society isn’t just since the modern Heroes are only doing their job for compensation and not out of selflessness. Tomura explains that the League of Villains are fighting for a just society and intends to win this battle. Tomura orders Dabi to remove Katsuki’s restrains, although Dabi is unsure since Katsuki might attack; Tomura wants to treat Katsuki as an equal and is aware that Katsuki knows he has no possibility of winning. Dabi has Twice remove the restrains. As Twice removes the restrains, Mr. Compress apologizes to Katsuki for forcibly kidnapping him and explains that the League of Villains are not just a group of hoodlums perpetuating crimes nor did they casually abduct him; he goes on by saying that everyone in the League of Villains is shackled by the current society and hopes that Katsuki understands their discrimination. Katsuki’s restrains are removed. As Tomura approaches Katsuki, Katsuki attacks Tomura with his Explosions. Katsuki tells the League of Villains that it is pointless to try and make him change his mind as he has already been won over by the way All Might looks when he wins. Katsuki says that from the beginning he has dreamed of becoming a Hero and surpassing All Might and nothing they say will change that. The smoke from Katsuki’s Explosions clears and Tomura sees that the hand on his face has been blown off as a result of Katsuki’s attack. Kurogiri attempts to help Tomura, but he is silenced when Tomura fiercely glares, which stops Kurogiri and makes Katsuki tense. After picking up his hand and putting it on his face, Tomura understands that Katsuki will not be convinced to join them with mere words alone and realizes Katsuki’s importance. Tomura also knows that time is of the essence and decides to ask for the “force” of his teacher, All For One, to help him convince Katsuki. All For One, who has been watching Tomura on his computer, commends his apprentice for his wise decision. Tomura orders Mr. Compress and Kurogiri to use their Quirks on Katsuki again. Suddenly, All Might breaks in with Kamui Wood swinging in and restrains Tomura along with the other League of Villains with his Lacquered Chains Prison. Tomura is annoyed that their hideout was discovered so easily after everything they did to capture Katsuki. Seeing that he has no choice, Tomura orders Kurogiri to bring in all the Noumus. However, Kurogiri is not able to since the Nomus are not at the portals, much to Tomura's surprise. All Might criticizes Tomura for underestimating the Pro Heroes, the Police Force and the unwavering spirit of youth; All Might declares that it is game over for Tomura and his League of Villains. Tomura refutes All Might’s claim who says that it is the beginning for the League of Villains and they will extinguish the society All Might has created. Tomura orders Kurogiri to create portals so that they can escape. However, Kurogiri has fainted due to Edgeshot using his Quirk to paper thin his body enough to enter Kurogiri's body and knock him out from the inside. Gran Torino asks Tomura the location of All For One. Tomura becomes silent and begins reminiscing his past; he suffered in a terrible incident and no Hero came to save him. However, his teacher All For One was the one who saved him. The flashback of his childhood enrages Tomura, causing Tomura to scream out his hatred for All Might. Suddenly, mysterious black liquid appears out of thin air with Nomus appearing out of the phenomenon which surprises the League of Villains and the Pro Heroes. The dozens of Nomus cause pandemonium for the Pro Heroes and Police Force. Tomura realizes that what is transpiring is the work of his teacher, All For One. Tomura along with Kurogiri and the Vanguard Action Squad are teleported by the black liquid to the League of Villains' destroyed warehouse where All For One is. All For One sees that his apprentice, Tomura, has failed again. However, All For One is neither angry nor disappointed with Tomura and encourages Tomura to try again since he still has the Vanguard Action Squad and Katsuki whom he deemed important. All For One implores Tomura to continue trying as many times as he likes since everything is for his sake. Suddenly, All Might appears and clashes with All For One. All For One creates a huge blast wave that sends All Might flying. All For One orders Tomura to escape along with Katsuki and comments that his black liquid warping Quirk won’t help Tomura and the League of Villains escape. All For One uses a Quirk that forcefully activates Kurogiri’s Warp Gate, which causes a portal to open. All For One orders the League of Villains to escape into Kurogiri’s portal. Suddenly, All Might reappears onto the battlefield, refusing to allow All For One to escape and charges at him. Before heading into battle, All For One tells Tomura that he can still grow stronger. Sensei and All Might clash again. Mr. Compress uses his Quirk on the unconscious Dabi and tells Tomura that they should escape while they can. The League of Villains prepare to take Katsuki while Katsuki prepares for battle. As Himiko, Twice and Mr. Compress try to take Katsuki who fends them off with Explosions, Izuku along with Eijiro and Tenya appears in the sky. Eijiro yells at Katsuki to grab his hand; Tomura attempts to stop Katsuki, but Katsuki uses his Explosion to launch himself towards Eijirou and grabs his hand. Tomura, the Vanguard Action Squad and All Might are surprised that Izuku, Eijiro and Tenya were in the area as well. Spinner, Kenji and Mr. Compress hatch a plan to retrieve Katsuki, but it is ruined due to Mount Lady's interference. Spinner and Kenji attempt to repeat the plan using Twice, but Gran Torino blitzes them and knocks them out. Before Tomura can attack Gran Torino, he along with the Vanguard Action Squad is magnetically pulled into Kurogiri’s Warp Gate. The Vanguard Action Squad are forcefully sucked into Kurogiri's Warp Gate and is teleported away. As he is being sucked into the Warp Gate, Tomura calls out to his teacher concerned for his safety. Before Tomura teleports away, All For One tells Tomura to continue the fight. Tomura and the unconscious Kurogiri are teleported away by the Warp Gate, causing the portal to disperse. Hero License Exam Arc After All For One is arrested and All Might retires, Tomura goes into hiding and orders the League of Villains to disperse so that it makes it easier for them to hide from the Police Force while also ordering them to find new villains to join the League. In his new hideout, Tomura is sitting in the dark while Mr. Compress speaks to Himiko over the phone. Eventually, most of the League of Villains (except Dabi), gather together again with Twice bringing a potential new villain to join them, Overhaul. Internship Arc Overhaul enters the League of Villains hideout, but is unimpressed with Tomura and his members as well as his unclean hideout. Overhaul explains to the League of Villains that with All For One's downfall, someone will eventually become the next ruler of the underworld. However, Tomura replies that he will become the next underworld ruler after he gathers more members and crush the current hero society. Overhaul asks Tomura if he has a plan, to which Tomura responds that he thought Overhaul wanted to join them. Overhaul is disappointed that Tomura doesn't have a plan to achieve his objective and laments that he wasted the potential of Stain, Muscular and Moonfish. Overhaul reveals that he wants the League of Villains to join him so that he can teach them the proper way to run an organization and use them to gain financial capital so that he can get one step closer to becoming the next underworld ruler. As Tomura orders Overhaul to leave, Magne takes offense to his proposal and magnetizes Overhaul, bringing him into his range. Magne hits Overhaul on the head with his weapon, to which Overhaul retaliates by touching Magne. Overhaul's physical contact causes Magne to explode, much to the League of Villains' shock. Overhaul blames the League for throwing the first punch, commenting on his dislike of blood. Mr. Compress charges forward and touches Overhaul but his Compression Quirk does not activate due to previously being shot in the arm with a bullet capable of disarming quirks. Overhaul is enraged at being touched and explodes Mr. Compress' left arm. Furious, Tomura dashes to Overhaul and prepares to decay him. Overhaul then calls for one of his men to shield him and Tomura's hand comes into contact with Overhaul's subordinate, causing him to disintegrate. Suddenly, Overhaul's other subordinates appear. Himiko and Twice want to kill Overhaul for murdering Magne but Tomura, seeing that both of their organizations have suffered casualties, refuses their request. As Overhaul exits, he throws a business card at Tomura's feet and tells him to call him again after he has calmed down and thought about the organization he wishes to build. After their initial meeting, Tomura calls Overhaul, interested in expanding the influence of the League of Villains in trade of allowing Overhaul and the Eight Precepts of Death to use the reputation of their name. Tomura is still wary of Overhaul, however, and only agrees to allow him to use the League of Villains' reputation if he learns the details of his plan. This request angers Chronostasis and Mimic of the Eight Precepts and they begin to threaten Tomura. He meets their threats with an equal anger, expressing that their lives were not equal to that of the deceased Magne's. Once Overhaul orders Chrono and Mimic to calm down, Tomura once again questions him about the bullet that can disable quirks. After Overhaul tells Shigaraki his plan he sets up a game of shogi, questioning if Tomura had ever played it before. Upon Tomura's disapproval of playing while in discussion, Overhaul uses the opportunity to teach him how to "appreciate the game." He uses the board to make a deal with Tomura, intent on having Bubaigawara, and Toga or Blackmist as temporary transfers. Tomura accuses Overhaul of wanting to chip away the mobility of the League of Villains, declaring that those Overhaul wants are vital to the League of Villains. Overhaul responds, stating that they must begin to build trust, and that the League of Villains and the Eight Precepts of Death still have bad blood. Tomura gives in to Overhaul's request, trading Toga and Twice to the Eight Precepts as temporary transfers. Upon telling the League of Villains, Twice is in disbelief at the thought of teaming up with the Eight Precepts. Tomura, growing tired at repeating himself, states that Overhaul's plan is promising and that Toga and Twice are now yakuza. He states that the Eight Precepts almost obtained Kurogiri as well, but he was able to hold his ground and that Kurogiri was setting about an important matter. When Shigaraki begins to explain Toga and Twice's next movements, the latter loudly questions if Shigaraki has lost his mind. Twice rants that Overhaul and the Eight Precepts murdered Magne and took off Mr. Compress' arm. He states that his own carelessness led the Eight Precepts to the League of Villains. In a fit of tears, Twice takes off his mask and tells Shigaraki that he and Toga are humans as well. Twice questions just what the members of the League of Villains are to Tomura. Toga then explains her motivation about joining the league and that, inspired by Stain, she wishes to make the world easier to live in in her own way, and that if there's any way to do that she would try. Toga then hovers a knife over Tomura's left shoulder, asking why she and Twice have to "do such a painful, unpleasant thing." Tomura, taking off the hand that covers his face, tells a shocked Toga and Twice that it is for the sake of he and the both of them. He continues, stating that the Eight Precepts of Death wish to hamper the mobility of the League, win the both of them over, and that they don't view the League of Villains as their equals. Shigaraki then reminds Twice that he told him to take responsibility for his actions, and that this is the way to do it, stating that he believes in them. After Overhaul's defeat at the hands of the Heroes, Tomura, Dabi, Mr. Compress and Spinner, with the help of Himiko, are able to locate the police transporting the apprehended Overhaul. Standing on top of a truck Tomura expresses his understanding of shogi, stating that to win all he has to do is capture the king. Dabi then retorts, stating that "it's not that simple." A policeman soon recognize Tomura aboard the truck, with Dabi and Mr. Compress standing beneath him in the cargo hold. Dabi criticizes Spinner's driving, only able to identify him as "lizard." Spinner angrily responds, declaring his name to Dabi and defending the driving skills he learned from video games. Though he then questions what attacking the police has to do with creating a "True Hero Society." Shigaraki responds, telling him that it's a necessary sacrifice. Dabi then uses his quirk to generate a vortex of black flames, aiming it at the police car. But, to Dabi's surprise, the car is covered by sand by the Sand Hero Snatch. Telling Spinner to decelerate their vehicle, Tomura jumps, attacking the hero. Held by a cloud of sand, Tomura recognizes Snatch's quirk as his natural opposite. Mr. Compress, realizing Tomura is only using himself as a distraction, releases a large rock under the police car, launching it into the air and helping Tomura escape from the Sand Hero's grasp and directly onto the patrol car's windshield, disintegrating it. Using his quirk to decay the policeman driving the car, it then crashes, with two separate police cars colliding with a car as well as the large rock. Snatch uses his quirk to secure the safety of the vehicles, though it is as the villains predicted, Dabi states, appearing behind him. He is met with Snatch's accusations of burnt corpses in multiple areas, with Dabi gleefully confirming his involvement. Angered, Snatch forms his arms into a large beast, with Dabi retaliating with black flames comparable to the shape of a smokescreen. As the flames engulf the hero, Mr. Compress compresses him, with Dabi stating that he believes the hero will die, as he was only able to transform his top half into sand, from what he had seen. Tomura, taking Overhaul out of the car, mocks him on his failure. Stating that he hates Overhaul because he is arrogant, Tomura removes the hand covering his face. Mr. Compress then walks over to the restrained Overhaul, compressing his left arm and stating "me too." His hands on the two boxes, Tomura expresses his confusion on which is the finished quirk bullet product, to Overhaul's dismay. Due to Overhaul's attempts to erasing the quirks of others Tomura starts to decay Overhaul's remaining arm. Using a knife to stop his quirk from completely decaying Overhaul, Tomura mocks him over his helplessness. He then expresses his satisfaction over having acquired his life's work and effectively disabling him with a gleeful smile on his face, as Overhaul comes to realize this with a pained expression on his face. As the League of Villains walk away with Tomura stating that they will be the "next ones" Overhaul lets out a scream. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis